


Hunted

by Wildgirl93



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, No Flash Point, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl93/pseuds/Wildgirl93
Summary: The Organization. That's all they called themselves. A group of people led by a faceless leader who has led Central City and the world to believe that all meta-humans were a threat to a humanity. Their true motives unknown. The Flash and his friends are in hiding, while the Organization hunts them down and the secrets they keep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfiction ever, so be kind. This is my season 3 version, but in a total different direction. I did not like this latest season, so I made my own without an evil speedster.  
> There is no Flash point. Caitlin's powers came to be after being kidnapped by zoom and hearing Barry "died". This is happening about 1 year after Zoom has been defeated.  
> I am also introducing a character of my own which helps along the story I believe.  
> I don't own any of the other Characters of the Flash, except my own.  
> If I get enough positive feedback, I will continue.  
> Please review and enjoy!  
> More notes at the end!

The Organization. That’s all they called themselves. A group of people led by a faceless and unknown leader who has led Central City and the world to believe that all meta-humans were a threat to humanity. They created fear and promised to protect, to control the “out-break” of meta-humans. When the Organization sent the first wave hunters, they were seen as nothing more than the Flash’s clean-up crew of the metas he took down. Central City already had a hero and the crusade of the hunters only applied to those who misused their abilities. Team Flash saw them as cautious allies, but kept their operations separate. It worked for a short while, but then the Organization turned their sights onto S.T.A.R. labs and everything it represented. S.T.A.R. Labs created the meta-humans that plagued the city to this day. It was a constant reminder of their failure and the lives they destroyed and continued to destroy. A few years may have passed, but the Organization knew it was something the citizens of Central City would never truly forgive. So, they used it to their advantaged and started to turn the city against S.T.A.R. labs once more.  
Protestors began to show up demanding the lab shut down and the building blown to sky. The majority of the time the team was able to ignore the protestors and still hide the secrets they kept within their walls. The heroes continued to protect the city as the support of the Organization and their crusade began to grow. More and more protestors showed up at the doors of S.T.A.R. labs and later outside the homes of Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. It took less than week for Cisco to move. Caitlin on the other hand stayed where she was. She was living with Barry and the protestors tended to keep their distance anytime he was around, knowing his connection to the CCPD. Barry and Caitlin could easily ignore their enraged yelling and colorful picket signs.  
Then one night, when Caitlin went home alone, things escalated to violence. As Caitlin was pulling into her driveway, a random man from the group broke away and approached the vehicle. Smashing in the driver’s side window, he unlocked the door and dragged a struggling Caitlin out. He hauled her up his body, pressing her backside to his front and lightly pressed a knife into her lower back. “This is a warning icy bitch!” He whispered harshly into her ear, then pushed the knife into her body. Her screamed echoed through the night, causing the protestors to quickly scatter and disappear. The man let go of Caitlin and she dropped to the ground, the knife still impaled in her body. Dr. Snow swears she heard the man chuckle before walking away, vanishing into the darkness.  
Caitlin was able to stay awake long enough to send an emergency signal to Barry before blacking out. When Barry arrived, Caitlin was strolling down the street with pale white skin and platinum-blonde hair. Killer Frost had come out to play. It took both Barry and Cisco to take her down once again, all the while with a knife sticking from her back. When Caitlin came to, she broke down in tears knowing full well the damage that had been done to both the city and heroes reputations.  
The Flash had tried to get the town to see that what had happen was an accident, that Killer Frost had lost control of her powers after being severely injured, but nobody believed him and she was labeled as a villain. Killer Frost became one of the most wanted, second to the Flash. But few came after her or the speedster due to their immense power. They were left alone by all. The city no longer supported the scarlet speedster, not after he defended the icy villain. In the cities eyes, the Flash and every meta-human needed to be apprehended and controlled.  
As the city turned their backs on the hero and his companions, the hunter’s organization had come sweeping in claiming they could help Central city by regulating and controlling the meta population.  
A few months later, half the of the known meta population had been captured, registered, and put in a sanctioned part of town with power depressing shields. Broadcast were made across the city asking metas to turn themselves in and citizens to report any possible meta-humans and incidents regarding them. The hunters were even able to get the CCPD to help with tracking and capturing. Every other known and possible meta went to ground after that and the capture rate dropped dramatically. That’s when the hunters truly began to hunt.  
The Organization stepped up their game by recruiting some of the most brilliant minds from around the country. They were rarely turned down. With these scientist, they were able to create technology that could help locate metas based on algorithms from past hunts and the sanctioned metas. A list of possible “elevated humans” from this algorithm was made and released to the press. They asked these people to turn themselves in for testing and for the citizens of central city to report any sightings to the Organization. It took less than a month for the capture rate to increase once again.  
But the Organization was greedy and they knew that algorithm wouldn’t be able to find every meta in the city, especially those who were smart enough not to follow in the footsteps of their brethren. Lucky for the hunters, a concerned citizen gave them their biggest break on the two most wanted metas in the organization.  
Thanks to a nosey neighbor, Caitlin Snow was reported as possibly showcasing strange abilities. Being one of the few scientist to turn down the Organization down, she was put under secret surveillance. They didn’t have to wait long. The young doctor caught on a traffic camera using her powers to save a child about to be hit by a car and they discovered her to be non-other than Killer Frost. The hunters immediately outed Dr. Snow out to the public as the frosty villain. They didn’t dare make a move towards her themselves because of her connection with the Flash, Kid Flash, and another meta who called himself Vibe. The hunters hoped that with her secret identity revealed, Killer Frost would slip up along with her companions.  
Not a single soul saw Caitlin Snow after that. When the CCPD raided her home, they found it almost completely empty. The only thing left was a black mask and note, warning them not to pursue her any longer. They would never find her. That night the Organization learned they’re system had been hacked and their file on Caitlin Snow was gone.  
Once the Organization realized Killer Frost was in the wind and had no leads on her ware bouts, they went after the other heroes she ran with. They used what little information they still had on her to look into those close to her. It took several interviews with neighbors and citizens from the tip line they had a large lead on Caitlin Snow’s boyfriend. A C.S.I. for the CCPD known as Barry Allen and quickly became the lead suspect as the Flash.  
The file on Barry Allen they collected basically confirmed what the organization believed. Mother was murdered when he was young and later fostered by a cop, driving him to work within law enforcement himself, wanting to help others. Struck by lightning during the particle accelerator explosion and went into a nine-month coma. Not soon after he awakes, the red streak appears. He even has the same lanky build of the Flash. How no one connected the dots until now, amazed them. But at the same time, the Flash was believed to have several connections not just in law enforcement, but in the press and technology. It also helped that at the time Central City saw the scarlet speedster as a hero and saw no reason to unmask him.  
Now it made perfect sense why the Flash would protect Killer Frost after her incident. The ice queen was his lover and Caitlin Snow wasn’t the type to cheat. Simple conclusion: The Flash and Barry Allen were the same person. All they had to do was catch him off guard, capture him, and use Dr. Snow’s love for the speedster to bring her out of hiding. The hunters believed Barry Allen had no clue they were on to him, but what they didn’t realize was someone had already tipped him off and had followed Killer Frost into hiding. Two weeks later, in a desperate attempt to lure the hero out, the Organization unmasked the Flash to Central City. At the CCPD, Captain Singn leaned back in his chair, smirking as he watched Allen’s face fill the television screen, his biggest secret finally revealed to the world.  
It didn’t take very long for Captain Singn to figure out the young crime scene investigator was the Flash. To him it was obvious with the kid waking up from a coma and the red blur appearing around the same time. Also, Allen wasn’t the greatest liar, but Singn never voiced his knowledge. He liked the kid and he was an amazing hero, even with Central City not thinking straight. Sing also knew the brunette doctor who Barry dotted on with every part of his being, was Killer Frost. He made it obvious after he stood up for frosty meta human. The Captain believed Barry when he said Killer Frost wasn’t evil, that what happen was an accident, but very few listened. He was dragged into hunting the poor woman down, using every lead possible, but at the same time made sure no one ever came too close. For a very short while it worked, but then he caught wind of the Organization looking into Barry Allen. Captain Singn knew it wouldn’t be too long before his secret identity was revealed. He gave the kid a heads up and suggested he disappear before word got out.  
Barry Allen was reported missing a day later by Iris West  
Iris West knew of course where Barry really was and despite the breaking news of his secret identity she tried make the citizen of Central City see that someone did care and metas were humans who were loved by others. Iris and her family were immediately turned on. Protestors showed up at their house demanding they turn themselves in for helping a wanted “criminal”. Joe and Iris both lost their jobs, while Wally was kicked out school. The police tried to bring them in for questioning and possible arrest, but like many others they went into hiding fearing for their safety.  
After the West family went to ground, things in Central City became quiet for a bit. All possible leads on the Flash and Killer Frost eventually became dead ends. They knew the two were still in the city, thanks to their deal with A.R.G.U.S. to protect the borders of the city. Anyone coming in or out of the city were checked at gates while satellites watch the surrounding area for those trying to enter or exit in non-conventual ways, like “Flashing Out”. If anyone tried they were immediately taken out with specialized weapns, but so far, the Flash or his known companions haven’t put a single foot outside the city. So, the hunt for the Flash and Killer Frost came to slow halt, but only for a short while.  
A month after the disappearance of Barry Allen the files of one Dr. Haley Jones were leaked to the Hunters. The doctor had recently been outed as a meta and was known to have helped several meta-humans. Haley was a brilliant and truly kind doctor. She ran a free clinic, while also working with Caitlin and team Flash. Thanks to the wave of dark matter from the particle accelerator Haley had the ability to read, control, and manipulate minds. She can erase and create memories and even project her own thoughts directly to another person. Her powers came in very handy for not only her field of work but for Team Flash as well. With everything done within the mind, her powers were not as obvious as the Flash’s or Killer Frost, so it was huge surprise when the hunters came to her house demanding she come back with them for testing. Haley knocked them out and ran. To this day, she still has no idea how or who outed her.  
After Dr. Jones escaped the hunters, her clinic files were hacked and sent to the hunters out of concern on what was found. Most the data were average medical information on average humans, but the rest contained reports on several metas, including a one Dr. Caitlin Snow and the child she was carrying. The child with two meta parents, the first of its kind and the hunters were willing do anything to get their hands on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I added the twist of pregnancy! What do the hunters want with the metas? What do they want with the child?  
> Who is the Haley? And where is everybody????


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Haley. And the heroes receive some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the reviews! I'm sorry this took awhile, but I'm in the middle of apartment hunting (so much fun). This chapter has a little bit more background on our newest hero, Haley. Hope you enjoy!

Dr. Haley Jones was born and raised in Central City. Ever since she was a child she wanted to help those in need. Any free time she had was spent volunteering at hospitals and clinics around the city. After graduating high school a year early, she attended medical school and came out with a doctorate in medicine and genetics. She worked in hospitals while also helping Mercury Labs on studies of the human genome, believing the key to helping others was embedded in their D.N.A. When she finally had the funds, Dr. Jones opened her first free clinic and left the hospital.   
Things were good in Haley’s life. She was making headway in her work at Mercury Labs and was even able to open a second clinic. Then the horrid headaches began. Less than a month later, Dr. Haley Jones was back in a hospital and diagnosed with a cancerous brain tumor. Chemo was her only option, but it wasn’t enough.  
When the particle accelerator was being launched, Haley was lying in a hospital bed feeling death itself creeping up on her. She knew her time was coming to an end. Closing her eyes, she listened as to her own vitals drop and the felt the stutter of her heart. Outside the hospital a stormed brewed and not far away a loud cackling boom rocked the city as a wave of dark matter blew out of S.T.A.R labs. The lights in Haley’s room went out and silence filled the area as every machine she was hooked up to went blank. Haley took one last deep breath as her heart beat twice more before stopping entirely. The room itself echoed her death.  
Haley heard and felt nothing, then everything. Her entire body bolted straight up in the bed, her hazel eyes flying open. The continuous throbbing in her head she had felt for the past months, was gone and replaced with soft whispers that were steadily growing in volume. Haley tried covering her ears to block the voices, but they kept getting louder. She screamed out in agony as nurses and a doctor came running in, adding to the noise. She was restrained by the nurses, as the doctor sedated her with a syringe.   
When Haley awoke later the doctor revealed that the tumor in her brain was completely gone and no long-term damage could be found. “A miracle”, “Astounding”, “Lucky” were all words that came across his mind. Words he didn’t say aloud. Haley had read his mind.  
After Haley was released from the hospital she learned about the particle accelerator explosion and all the damage it had done. Lives were taken, others were broken, and like her, changed forever.  
Eventually Dr. Jones returned to working at her clinics, but not Mercury Labs. She feared that someone there would question and possibly exploit her miraculous recovery. But that didn’t stop her from using it. Each day she expanded her powers and trained her mind. Down the road she discovered new abilities. She could project thoughts and images into another person’s mind, control their actions, and even manipulate memories. Her powers were practically invisible, but beyond powerful.  
When the red streak started to show up, Haley realized she wasn’t the only one with special abilities and it made her curious. She needed to meet this streak or be around him long enough to a read on his thoughts. It was completely by accident when she found out Barry Allen C.S.I. was the one and only Flash. He sat near her in Jitters one day with Detective Joe West and their minds were wide open. Usually Haley was able to block the random chatter of thoughts, but Barry was practically screaming his. So, she delved in and found every answer she was looking for.  
The next day Haley walked right into S.T.A.R. labs using the codes she stole from Barry’s mind. Before anyone could question her, she showcased her abilities by taking them all mentally to the beaches of Hawaii. She was part of the team after that, but behind the scenes. Never went out in the field with Barry and the others. Mainly she worked with Caitlin on figuring out the D.N.A transformations within meta-humans and patching up a friend or two. The next three years weren’t easy with Reverse Flash, Zoom, and later Caitlin’s transformation into Killer Frost, but they were heroes and could take on anything when they stood together. Then the hunters came along and took everything.  
Now Dr. Haley Jones laid in a bed in her small room hidden within the pipeline of S.T.A.R labs. This was her home now, along with the West family, Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen, and Caitlin Snow. This was where they had run to after being driven underground by the Organization. They were no longer heroes, they were criminals, fugitives…freaks. They no longer belonged.  
A knock outside of Haley’s door pulled her from her dark thoughts. Looking over she saw Wally West poke his head in. His face was grim, but lately it was nothing new to be seen with her friends. “You need to come to the Cortex.” He said, his voice slightly urgent.  
Sitting up, Haley swung herself out of the bed, and followed after the young speedster. They walked past a few of the other bedrooms that were housed in the pipeline, each one showcasing the personality of each resident, with different colors and small decorations. Cisco’s idea of course, hoping it would brighten the situation, but even he eventually admitted it really didn’t. A prison is still a prison even with coral pink walls.  
When Wally and Haley arrived in the Cortex, they found everyone, but Caitlin, standing in various of parts of the room with Detective Joe West in the center. He must have received another report from Captain Singh and from the looks of it, the news wasn’t good.   
Wally walked over and joined his sister by the far wall, while Haley joined Cisco who was leaning against the large desk where they use to coordinate missions. Barry stood across from them, next to the mannequin holding his suit, giving Haley flash backs to the days when he still wore the suit. Now it was just a reminder of what they lost.   
Barry caught her eye and tipped his head to the side, giving her permission to open her mind to his. After showing off to the team, she promised to never use her powers on them unless given permission and eventually the group learned how to build mental walls. “Where’s Caitlin?” Haley asked through their mental connection.  
“Resting. Joe said she probably shouldn’t hear the latest report, which worries me.” Barry replied, his gaze flickering towards the entrance of the cortex, where Caitlin was hidden away.  
Haley tipped her head to the side in concern, “Joe just doesn’t want to add any more stress to her current situation.” Barry just nodded, but didn’t reply. She cut the connection after that, respecting the man’s private thoughts. Dr. Jones knew he was hiding the weight he carried on his shoulders and wished she could help, but the young hero didn’t want to bring his friends down with him.   
Joe cleared his throat, snapping Haley’s attention away from Barry. “It seems the hunters have decided to stepped up their efforts in find and capturing Caitlin. According to Captain Singh, the Organization has recovered some new information that has made her the top priority.”  
Dread began to build in the pit of Haley’s stomach at the mention of new information on Caitlin. There were very few things the hunter didn’t know: where they were hiding out, who their connections were, and the bio-engineer’s pregnancy. If the hunters knew their location, they would already be in custody. Based on Captain Singh’s report and their last check in with their friends in Star city, everyone who was trying to help was safe. Which meant only one thing.  
“The Organization has learned about Caitlin and the child she carries.” Joe’s word echoed throughout as he voiced one of their worst fears come to light. The pit of Haley’s stomach dropped, the dread coming full-fledge. For the past few months the team had been able to use the hunter’s divided attention to their advantage, practically hiding in plan site. Of course, they looked for Barry and the others at S.T.A.R labs, but they only a handful of hunters came to the area. Thanks to the rumors that still floated around the city about the ruins of the accelerator, they were able to hide within the pipeline. Haley also used a little mind manipulation to help hide any traces of the group living there.  
Now with every available resource and hunter within the Organization had one focus: Caitlin. It wouldn’t be long before they came knocking down S.T.A.R lab’s doors with larger forces, that even Haley couldn’t manipulate.   
“How did they even find out Caitlin was pregnant?” Iris asked, breaking the silence in the room.  
Joe opened his mouth to answer, but Haley beat him. “They found my files.” This was all her fault.   
Everyone stared at doctor, trying to process her confession as guilt began to consume her. She couldn’t meet a single person in the eye as she explained, “I kept encrypted files on the meta-humans and Caitlin on my own personal hard-drive at the clinic. Files I stupidly forgot to erase after the hunters found me. This is all my fault. I am so sorry.” Her last words were whispered, but she knew everyone heard her.  
Haley starred at the floor, waiting for her friend’s angry remarks. But none came. Instead she felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder. Looking up she found Barry looking down at her with gentle green eyes and sympathetic smile, “This isn’t your fault. You were running for your life and we already know that the hunters had a tip about you helping other metas. They wanted to catch you off guard so they could get to that information.” He tried consoling her.  
The psychic shook her head, “But Caitlin-“  
“I know you will do everything in your power to help protect her and our baby. The Organization are to blame for this, not you. We are going to find a way to bring them down.”   
Haley starred at the scarlet speedster for a moment, letting his words sink in, then she finally nodded.  
Barry squeezed her shoulder in comfort, then turned to face the rest of the group, “We can’t say a word of this to Caitlin, not until we know she is completely safe from the hunters.”  
Dr. Jones bit back a retort about keeping secrets from his pregnant girlfriend, but luckily Joe spoke up, “Son that isn’t the wisest idea. If any of us have learned anything, its that keeping secrets from loved ones hurts everyone.”  
The Flash looked at his adoptive father solemnly, “I know, but Caitlin is already under enough stress and this might push her into another Killer Frost episode.”  
“If she comes out to play, the hunters will find us quicker then you can say ‘Let it go.’” Cisco pointed out, backing up the speedster.  
Haley and the others thought about Cisco and Barry’s argument before all nodding in agreement, “Fine, but she’s going to find out eventually. She’s pregnant, not stupid.” the psychic reminded the two.  
“Hopefully she’ll find out later than sooner.” Barry mumbled.  
“Well when she does, you’re the one getting an icicle through the leg, not me.” Haley warned lightly.  
“As long as Caitlin and the baby are safe, I’ll gladly take it…again.” the speedster winced slightly at the memory, which only made Haley roll her eyes.   
“So, what’s the plan?” Wally asked looking around the room, “Because hiding out isn’t going to last much longer.”  
Barry stood straighter, “Same as its always been. Find out the true motives of the Organization and take them down, but from now on we need to take bigger risk. Fight harder. I will not let the hunters take Caitlin and our child away from me. Its time for heroes to rise again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to rally the heroes! Next chapter will be about the organization and who is all behind it. I'm currently trying to figure out a good name for my villain, but I know who is my villain is. I know I want the villain's name to revolve around purity. So if you have any ideas, give me a shout!  
> As always, reviews and kudos are welcome! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Flash Peeps I'm back! Sorry about not posting for long been super busy going back to school and finally moving into a new place! (YAY!!) Anyways this is sort of short chapter and gives you some perspective on the villain. Hope you enjoy!

To his hunters, he was just a shadowy figure on a screen, preaching of purity within the human race. To the scientist, he was man with deep pockets and clearance to study the meta-humans. No one knew who he was, but they all called him by a simple name; Mr. White. He was an outsider, unaffected by the particle accelerator and he represented the purity that Central City had lost. Mr. White wanted to “cleanse” the city and rid them of the threat of meta-humans. Or at least that what he had everyone believe.  
Truthfully, Mr. White envied the meta-humans. He didn’t want to rid the world of them, he wanted to be them, be better than them. With powers like theirs, Mr. White could truly run the world. But to run the world Mr. White needed to hold the greatest of abilities and take out all the competition, including the Flash.  
The Flash and all other meta-humans held the key to his success within their DNA. But there was no way any meta-human was going to serve themselves up on a silver platter to do the testing he needed. So, he figured why not have others turn them in? The majority of the meta-humans in the city were criminals anyways and the Flash was practically turning them in himself. He would start small, get the city to trust him then turn them against every single meta, but he needed a patsy to do so.  
He had the perfect patsy in mind. The brilliant scientist, Dr. Caitlin Snow. It was completely by accident when he found out she was a meta-human, a powerful one at that. During the raid of Zoom and his fellow meta-humans he was in the beginning stages of research and recruitment. Mr. White and his right-hand man, only known to others as Shadow, were watching the whole ordeal from a rooftop near the police station. The Flash, at the time, was no longer the big man on campus. Zoom was and Mr. White wanted to learn everything about him. Then she appeared in fog of white with Zoom flying out of the police station doors, legs frozen. “Yessssss. Embrace it Caitlin!” the sinister speedster cackled.  
From the fog stepped a lithe young woman, her once brunette hair steadily turning white and her eyes so blue that Mr. White swore he could see them glowing even from where he stood. She was absolutely breathtaking and everything Mr. White wanted. “He can’t be dead!” she screeched out, flinging icicles at the black demon.   
The spears sliced right into Zoom’s quads, shattering the ice from earlier and pinning him to ground. He just laughed, “I knew you were like me! Embrace the darkness! Embrace the killer inside you! Become my Killer Frost!”   
Killer Frost. The name forever echoed in Mr. White’s mind as he watched the beautiful meta-human stop in her tracks, the newest icicles in her hands dropping to the ground, breaking into a million pieces. “No.” Caitlin whispered defiantly, “I will never be her.” Then she took off.   
It didn’t take Mr. White long after that to find out who Caitlin/Killer Frost was. Her full name is Dr. Caitlin Snow, a bioengineer employed at S.T.A.R. labs. Of, course Mr. White and Shadow didn’t divulge their information right away to their growing group of hunters and scientist. They also didn’t divulge it when Central City began accept them and their cause. Dr. Caitlin Snow was innocent and Killer Frost was seen as an ally to the Flash.  
Mr. White bided his time, but soon became impatient. Shadow quickly volunteered to get the ball rolling and before they knew it, the Flash’s identity was revealed and the heroes were on the run. Central City no longer believed in their heroes.   
Soon the Mr. White would have the key to power and now even the heroes couldn’t stand in his way, but they were still out there. The Flash and his little icy girlfriend were still the most powerful meta-humans he encountered and he wasn’t getting the answers he needed from the meta-humans in his possession. Mr. White knew the key to it all was in Barry Allen’s and Caitlin Snow’s DNA, or at least that’s what he believed until his hunters were able to crack the code on the computer of a meta-human doctor.  
Caitlin Snow was carrying the first known child created by two meta-human parents. The child didn’t need a particle accelerator to give it power, but instead the baby would have the dark matter alterations imbedded within its DNA. The Flash and Killer Frost’s child was his future and was willing to do anything to get his hands on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World domination is the true motive here, not a big surprise, but I wanted to keep it simple villain wise. Comments and Kudos very much welcomed!!!! And I'll try to post the next chapter by next Saturday! Caitlin's POV!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting on time like promised! Thank you all for the kudos and reviews!  
> So here is the next somewhat thrilling chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Caitlin proudly marveled at her bright blue painted toes. There wasn’t a single flaw to them and she did them all by herself, 7 months belly and all. It was nice knowing she could still do a few things on her own, without help or supervision. The backpain from bending over was worth it, or at least that’s what she was telling herself. If she was honest, Caitlin knew here soon she wouldn’t be able to see her toes at all and she wanted to appreciate them while she could.  
With a sigh, Caitlin wriggled her toes once more before falling back on her and Barry’s bed, feet still on the floor. She was supposed to be resting, but Caitlin has had plenty of that lately. She and her friends were literally stuck in a hole, waiting to be found. Sure, they pretended they were safe and could somehow formulate a plan that would get everyone out safely. But even if they do escape from Central City, they would still be wanted meta-humans and Caitlin would still be villain.  
Barry assured her over and over again that she wasn’t, that it was Killer Frost that hurt all those people, caused all that damage. Haley even tried convincing her that Killer Frost was only trying to protect her and the child she carries. Caitlin really wanted to believe them, but deep down she could still feel the true darkness of her alter ego. Even when she was fighting side by side with Barry and Team Flash, there was always that little niggle to join the chaos, not fight it.  
After being stabbed, Caitlin no longer wore the mantle of hero and donned her power suppressing necklace. She no longer trusted herself with her powers and wouldn’t take the chance of becoming Killer Frost. Having to watch her own hands harm the man she loved, the father of her child, and feel the joy rushing through her…. It was pure agony and Caitlin couldn’t put herself or Barry through it again.  
She knew everyone was a frightened of her since that night. They tried to hide it, but Caitlin still saw the small steps away when frost curled around her fist or the tiniest flickers of fear when her eyes flashed pale blue. Well everyone but Barry. When Wally or Cisco took a step back, he took one forward and embraced her in a tight hug. He never flinched from her icy glare, instead he held it with his soft green one. The necklace may not be able to suppress everything, but Barry could and she loved him even more for it.  
Bored out of her mind and too wired to rest, Caitlin heaved herself up and off the bed. Barry told her to relax, but the man rarely did that himself. Besides he was off with Cisco having boy’s afternoon fun in the speed lab, it seemed only fair she has her own girl time. She needed stimulation of some kind and the excitement of painting her toes already wore off. She hoped that Haley could provide it by whisking her mind away to someplace that wasn’t S.T.A.R. labs.  
Peeking her head out her room, Caitlin peered down the pipeline and saw the lights off in everyone’s room, including Haley’s. “She must be in the Cortex.” she muttered to herself, then slipped on some sandals. Flipping off the lights in her own room, Caitlin made her way to the center of S.T.A.R. labs.  
As she neared her destination, she started to hear low voices. Several of them. Caitlin stopped before the entrance and peered around the corner. “It’s time for heroes to rise again.” Barry stated confidently. Apparently, she had caught the end of a serious group meeting because no one replied, but all nodded in agreement. She raised an eyebrow at Barry’s statement, but didn’t join the group right away. They were having a meeting without her, meaning Barry and Cisco lied earlier and secrets were being kept.  
Curiosity and annoyance got the better of her, so Caitlin stayed hidden hoping someone would reveal the intentions of the meeting.  
“If the heroes are making a comeback in Central City, then I think it’s time we finally bring in Team Arrow. We all know Oliver and his team have been itching to get their hands on some hunters.” Cisco remarked as he pushed off the command center and made his way around the large desk.  
“I know we didn’t want their full involvement, but with the Organization bringing every hunter down on Caitlin we’re going to need every hero available.” Wally pointed out.  
Wally’s the statement took Caitlin by complete surprise. Of course, she knew there was hunter’s after her, but the whole Organization? They must be desperate, but why not tell her?  
“I hate having to get them caught up in this, but Wally is right. We need all the help we can get,” Barry looked over at Dr. Jones, “Haley you can’t be behind the scenes anymore. We’re going to need you out there with us. Your powers are the only way we can possibly figure out who the Organizations leader is and what his motives are.”  
“Yea because the whole ‘purity’ motto they have going on is a load of crap. Who uses that as an excuse to go after an unborn child?” Cisco scoffed as he powered up the computers.  
“They’re after my baby?!”, Caitlin shrieked as she stepped into the room, finally revealing herself. The entire room went silent. No one said a word, but Caitlin had plenty. “Wh—why? I mean ho—how-w-w do they even know? The baby is completely innocent! It has nothing to do with their cause! Nothing!” tears were streaming down her face. She could feel her body temperature drop as Killer Frost started surging forward. A light mist formed around her clinched fist and her eyes flash from brown to piercing blue, “And you all tried to keep it from me?! WHY?!” her voice echoed the iciness of her alter ego. Everybody, but Barry flinched.  
In the back of her mind, Caitlin could hear the soft, yet dark whispers of Killer Frost, ‘Protect our child! Destroy them all!’ Caitlin shut her eyes, trying to push the icy bitch back, but her inner darkness had latched on to her worst fear come to light. ‘They will take our baby away! Your friends can’t protect you or our baby! The Flash can’t protect you! But I can!’  
‘Don’t listen to her Caitlin.’ Another voice whispered, but louder, ‘Open your eyes and look at Barry.’ It was Haley’s voice. She was struggling to break into Caitlin’s psyche, to break her away from Killer Frost’s control.  
‘Barry…’ his name echoed through her head and shattered the walls Killer Frost was beginning to build to blocked her out.  
“Cait!” she heard someone shouting close by. Caitlin felt warm hands on her face. “Cait open your eyes and look at me. Don’t listen to Killer Frost.”  
Caitlin snapped open her ice blue eyes to find warm summer green eyes starring right into her soul. They were filled with worry, but somehow still loving. “I will protect you and I won’t let anybody lay a single hand on our child. You know that. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. I’m sorry. Please Cait, come back.” He was no longer shouting, his voice was soft, a low desperate whisper.  
She held onto every word as her inner toil with Killer Frost began to settle. She starred into those green eyes and used his strength to push her dark ‘protector’ back into her prison. ‘You’ll see soon enough….’ The enchantress whispered before fading away.  
Dr. Snow blinked once then twice, her eyes becoming brown once again. In front of her Barry let out a small sigh of relief and a smile began to grace his lips. “There’s my girl.” he said gently.  
Caitlin didn’t return his smile, “Why Barry?” she asked so softy, she barely heard herself, “Why did you try to hide this from me? Why are they after our baby? How do they even know?” she was completely terrified at the thought of her innocent child be sought after by the Organization and at the same time deeply hurt knowing Barry and her friends were trying to hide it from her.  
Barry didn’t answer any of her questions. Instead he dropped his hands from her face and pull her into tight hug, burying his face into her hair. “I’m sorry Cait…” he whispered into her soft brown locks.  
She returned his embrace, taking in his speed-enforced warmth and using it to melt away the last of her earlier episode. Tucking her face into the crook of his neck, Caitlin breathed in his natural scent. She was still angry and had tight ball of fear in the pit of her stomach, but when she felt the baby start to wriggle inside her, she understood. Barry was trying to protect them both and the consistent fear of possibly having their child taken away from them, added more stress she didn’t need. Already it had Killer Frost knocking at the door.  
Letting out a soft sigh, Caitlin pulled herself a few inches away from Barry, but didn’t break the embrace. She looked up at the hero, “I’m not going to say it was okay trying to keep this information from me, but I do understand. You we’re just trying to protect me in your own stupid, but loving way.”  
Barry couldn’t help but smile at her harsh praise, a smile Caitlin happily returned. “I told you pregnant not stupid… that title clearly belongs to you.” Haley remarked sarcastically nearby. Everyone in the room snickered at that and for a short moment they all felt like the world wasn’t trying to suffocate them. But it would all soon come rushing back… The hunters would soon be closing in and an innocent life, yet to enter the world, was at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... the secret really wasn't kept that long. Maybe like 5 minutes. Haha. Anyway. I will try to post once again next Saturday, but I have a huge test next week so fingers crossed. As always, Kudos and reviews are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a few days late updating, but I was busy most of the week studying for a test and the rest was family time. I did do well on my test (thanks for wondering), so to reward myself a little here's the next chapter. We finally get some Barry/Caitlin interactions. Hope it lives up to the snowbarry name! As always I do not own any of the characters of Flash, just those of my caffeine induced mind. Enjoy!!!!!

When Barry was trapped in the speed force after trying to regain his powers not a single soul at S.T.A.R. labs was able to reach the speedster. Not Cisco or Joe or even Iris. None of them could break the hold the speed force had on him. To his friends and family, the hope of bringing him back was dwindling. Then a burst of freezing wind came through the lab as Caitlin Snow appeared with pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes brimming with tears, “Barry can’t be dead!” she shrieked, her voice sharp as glass.

Nobody answered, instead they all stared at her with a mixture of shock and fear on their faces. “Zoom didn’t kill him! You all did!” she screeched pointing an accusing finger in the group’s direction. She was met with silence. No one moved for what seemed like eons, then Caitlin’s tears spilled over, her icy rage melting into pure anguish. She dropped to her knees and began to sob. 

Cisco didn’t even hesitate and quickly went straight to his friend. Kneeling down next to her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, “He’s not dead. He’s trapped and he needs you. Barry needs you to reach through and pull him back. He always listens to you, always fought for you. Now you need to do the same.”

Slowly, the ice around Caitlin began to melt and her white-blonde hair began to fade away. When she looked up and met Cisco’s determined gaze, her eyes were soft brown once again. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just reach for him, tell him to come home. Come back to us…to you.”

Caitlin did exactly as Cisco instructed. She pulled Barry from the speed force and into her arms, where they both knew he truly belonged.

She was his anchor to the world and he was hers. They kept each other sane, just as Barry was doing now, bringing his Cait back from the brink of darkness. He wasn’t afraid of Killer Frost and even believed Dr. Jones theory that her icy persona was just trying to protect her and their child from the world. Her inner darkness didn’t trust anyone because she was a broken part of Caitlin that never truly healed. Barry wished everyday he could help heal that part of her, like she did for him over and over again, but she could never truly face that part of herself. Not yet.  
So, whenever she began to laps in Killer Frost, Barry would be there just like he was now, gently coaxing the young doctor he loved back. Thanks to some help from their psychic friend and many apologies, Caitlin was now calm and slowly warming back up. Barry rolled his eyes at Haley’s comment on his stupidity for even trying to keep the threat of the Organization from his pregnant girlfriend. She was right from the beginning, but he didn’t get an ice stake through the leg for it. 

The laughter around the room quickly died out. They all knew it was time to get down to business, especially Barry. “Call Felicity. Tell her we need all hands-on deck.” He told Cisco as he took Caitlin’s hand. 

Cisco gave him a half solute, “Putting out the arrow signal.”

“Iris, Joe.” He looked over to his adopted family, “Gather everything we have on the Organization. Wally, take Haley to the speed lab and train with her.”

The psychic doctor raised an eyebrow at that, “Train?”

Wally smirked then flashed over to her, “What’s the matter Dr. Jones? Don’t think you can take me on?”

Haley rolled her eyes at the kid’s teasing before making her way out of the cortex. ‘I apologize for nothing that happens to him.’ Barry heard her soft annoyance across his conscious as she left the room. 

“You’re really going to regret that Wally,” Iris warned as she walked past her brother with Joe, who was shaking his head.

Kid Flash only shrugged, “Guess we’ll finally test brain or brawn.” He stated then sped out of the room, leaving a gust of wind in his wake.

Caitlin grumbled in slight annoyance as she pushed her hair back into place, “Speedsters…”

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle at the pregnant woman, “Come on, let this speedster take you back the bedroom and rest.”

“I don’t want to rest Barry. I want to help especially now that our child is a target.” She quickly argued.

“There’s nothing for you to do Caitlin, not until Oliver and his team get here.” She just stared at him with annoyance, but Barry didn’t budge. “Seriously Cait? You can’t train with Wally and Haley and we all know the research Joe and Iris are doing isn’t going to give us much of a lead. If you want to help our child, then you need to rest.”

“All I’ve been doing is resting and letting you guys scheme and plan, but that has literally has gotten us nowhere! We’re still stuck in pipeline hiding like criminals and now the whole force of the Organization is coming after our baby! Which by the way you tried to keep from me!” Caitlin yelled angrily, her eyes flashing icy blue then back.

Barry didn’t even wince at the color flash, but tried to warn her, “Cait please calm down. I know you don’t want Killer Frost making an appearance-“

“That bitch is nowhere in sight, this is your angry, upset, PREGNANT girlfriend and I want a say in what goes on around here again. You’ve been making all the decisions for us since I attacked the city as Killer Frost and I was fine with that. I didn’t trust myself and then we found out I was pregnant...” her voice trailed off, the anger morphing into sorrow and it broke his heart. “I may have needed your direction then because I was so lost, but now… Barry now our child needs both of it’s parents. I need to do something because right now I feel like I’m not being the mother our child needs.”

Caitlin felt like she wasn’t good enough for their baby and it was all his fault. He was so worried about protecting her and the baby, that he left her out of almost every important decision. His fear of losing her and not being a good father was making their situation even worse. The Organization wasn’t stressing her out, he was. 

Barry let out a low groan, “Oh Cait I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you were going to be a bad mother. I know you’re going to a wonderful mom. I’m just so scared that the Organization is going to take it all away from me and I thought if I hid you away from it all maybe I could protect you both.” He hung his head in shame, unable to look her in eye.  
She put her slightly cooler hands on his face and lifted his head, so he was meeting her gentle gaze, “I’m scared too and maybe I was hiding, but no more. We have more than just ourselves to fight for now and we have to do it together. Be the team we were, the heroes we were.” 

Dr. Snow gaze was determined along with her words and Barry knew he needed her to fight by his side once again. Not as Killer Frost and Flash, but as Barry and Caitlin because together they were just as strong as their hero personas. 

“We do make quite a team Dr. Snow.” Barry remarked, echoing her words from years before.

“Yes, we do Mr. Allen. Yes, we do.” Caitlin replied with a small smile. 

He quickly closed the distance between the two of them and sealed their lips together in a warm kiss. Pulling his personal physician into a tight embrace, he pressed her body as close as he could with her rounded belly, snaking one hand around to cup the back of her head. Caitlin eagerly returned his kiss, tightening her grip on his face.

They were broken up almost too soon when Barry felt a small kick against his abdomen. He pulled away with a chuckle and reached down to place his hands on Caitlin’s protruding stomach, “Hey there buddy. Already grossed out by your mom and dad?” he asked as the baby continued to kick against his palms.

His girlfriend giggled and laid her hands on top of his, “I think she wants on the team as well.”

He looked up at the brunette, his heart fluttering, “Her? Think our little hero is a girl?” Of course, neither one of them knew the sex, wanting to keep it a surprise until the baby entered the world.

Caitlin opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud painful scream. She whipped her around, “That came from the speed lab.” she stated. Then the everything began to rattle as a piercing wale wrenched through Barry’s head. Immediately he grasped his head, trying to block the noise. He wasn’t alone because Caitlin was doing the same thing.

Cisco, who snuck away as the couple argued, came running in trying to keep his balance and yelling at the top of his lungs, “Its Haley! Barry, you have to stop her! Wally is knocked out cold and-“

He didn’t even hear the last of the engineer’s words as he flashed out of the cortex and into the speed lab, nearly losing his own balance from the rattling floor. Coming to a halt, he found Kid Flash laying on the ground, unconscious and a screaming blonde psychic on her knees nearby, clutching her head. The piercing wale was even louder and apparently coming from Haley.

‘She’s going to bring the whole building down on top of us’ Barry thought to himself then made a quick rash decision. 

“I’m sorry about this Haley!” he shouted before speeding forward and landing a hard hit to her head, knocking the doctor.

Everything immediately went silent and shaking calmed. The Flash stood over the psychic’s unconscious form, shaking his head trying to clear his rattled brain. Behind him he could hear footsteps and then Joe’s worried voice, “Oh god Wally.” 

Turning around Barry found Iris, Cisco, and Joe, who was making his way towards his other son lying on the ground. Caitlin, as quickly as she could, came up from behind them.

“What the hell just happened?” Iris asked clearly confused and a little disoriented.

“I’m not sure, but I think it was Haley. She was having some sort of psychic melt-down.” Barry answered, just as confused as everyone else.

“That explains the inner brain pain, but not the mini earthquake. She’s never done that before.” Cisco pointed out.

Caitlin pushed past Iris and Cisco, making her way to Haley and Wally. With Barry’s help she crouched down and checked both their pulses, “I think they’ll be okay, but I need to do a scan of both their brains to see what’s going on. Wally may have gotten the full blast of whatever Haley emitted.” She reached out and turned the other doctor’s head to the side revealing a small burn mark on her temple, “It looks like he hit her with his lighting and it may have overloaded her system, spiking her powers. Hopefully they can tell us more when they wake up.”   
Barry helped her back up to her feet, “Bring them to the medical room.” She told Joe and Barry then began to make her way out of the speed lab. 

Bending down, the speedster gently picked up Dr. Jones as Joe did the same for Wally. “I hope they’re okay.” Iris said as they passed her, following behind. 

“I hope so too, but we may have another problem.” Cisco said worriedly.

He looked over his shoulder at the engineer, “We really can’t afford anymore.” 

“I know, but a psychic episode like we just witness is not going to go unnoticed. And with hunters on the look out for the strange and unusual, especially around this lab…”

“She may have just brought the whole Organization down on us.” Barry finished.

And they had nowhere to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I throw in a little throw back with the whole team thing. Also I hope you enjoyed the little "shake-up" I put in there. Haha. I love puns. Anyways, I won't be posting on time this week (again) because I have two more test and I will be on a field trip all weekend. So enjoy the tiny cliffhanger I left. As always kudos, comments, and subscribers are always welcomed! Adds fuel to my caffeinated brain!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know haven't updated in awhile, but I had a bit of writers block for this chapter, but after some snowbarry crack videos and time to actually sit down and write I finally popped this chapter out! Thank you for all the kudos and reviews. Honestly didn't think this story would get this kind of reception! So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Caitlin pulled on a pair of latex gloves just as Joe and Barry brought in the latest patients. Her head was still ringing from Haley’s outburst and a knot of stress began form in the pit of her stomach, making her nauseous. The baby was kicking her in response to the overwhelming terror that was pulsing throughout her body. In the darkest part of her mind, she could hear Killer Frost mentally chastising her. ‘Get a hold of yourself Snow,’ the doctor scolded herself as she squeezed her eyes shut. Placing a hand over her abdomen, she took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. Her friends needed her to push all emotions and distractions aside so she could help them. 

“Cait are you okay?” Barry’s gentle voice punctured through her inner turmoil. Opening her eyes, she found him standing right in front of her, his face a mixture of concern and fear. Peering around him, she could see both Haley and Wally were already laid out on the crisp white beds set up in the room. Caitlin felt a warm hand cover her own on her stomach, drawing her attention back to man in front of her. “Are you okay?” he asked again.

Gazing into his eyes she saw every emotion she felt and more. The Flash was just as terrified as she was, but he was also determined, ready to protect those he loves at all cost. So, she took his strength as her own and pushed everything aside. “I’m okay.” She finally replied, her voice firm and resolute.

Iris and Cisco had join the group and everybody was staring at Dr. Snow and Barry waiting for plan. She gave a small smile to her personal hero, then stepped around him, “Iris if you don’t mind I could use a hand. Joe, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure Wally is okay.” 

“What about Haley? What if she wakes up and has another melt down?” Cisco asked worriedly, turning their attention to the unconscious psychic.

“I’m going to sedate her until I can determine if she’s going to cause any more harm.” Dr. Snow replied. 

“Until then we need to lock this place down and listen to every channel possible to see if the hunters caught any wind of what just occurred. We need to call Oliver and Captain Singh, give them a heads up.” Barry instructed, taking charge of the rest of their situation.

Cisco hesitated for a moment then nodded, “Okay but I require an aspirin first. Dr. Psi gave me one hell of a headache.” Everyone gave the engineer a side glance, “Yes I finally came up with a kickass name for Haley. Just hope she’ll get to use it.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes, but had to agree it was a kickass name and suited her fellow doctor very well. “Iris and I will take great care of Kid Flash and Dr. Psi. Just make sure we’re still safe.” She said.

Bending down Barry gave her peck on the cheek, “You go this.” He whispered before leaving the medical room with Cisco. Joe lingered for a short moment, saying a few quiet words to his son and gave a quick hug to Iris before following the boys.

With the room less crowded, Caitlin went to work, instructing Iris along the way. Within a few minutes they had both patients hooked up to the monitors, Haley was given a sedative and Wally was lined up for a brain scan. Picking up a tablet, Dr. Snow began to look over their vitals. “Heart-rate and blood pressure look normal for them.” She stated, tapping through the difference screens, but halted when she came to their EEGs. “That’s not normal.” 

“What’s not normal?” Iris asked, coming over to the bioengineer’s side. She peered down at the tablet in her hands. “Is that their brain waves?” Caitlin nodded, “But Wally has two sets and Haley’s are off the charts.”

“That’s because Haley is still linked with Wally and I’m betting with everyone else in the building. Wally’s lighting strike gave her a power boost and that piercing wail we heard was her connecting her mind to ours. Your brother was the closest to the blast and his mind was completely over powered by the additional brain waves she was admitting.” She tapped on the psychic’s EEG, enlarging the image, “Since being hit by the wave of dark matter, Haley’s brain waves have been stronger than the average person. She uses that boost to basically take over another person’s mind, controlling actions, thoughts, and so on. But when Wally hit her with his lighting, it was like her brain getting an upgrade.”

“Expanding her range.”

“And giving her the ability of telekinesis. Haley is more powerful than ever and her mental facets may not be able to handle it.” Caitlin stated worriedly, looking over at Iris, “And she might have lost all control.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Skidding to halt in the cortex, Barry pulled back the cowl of his suit. It was small risk, taking a quick perimeter run, but the area around S.T.A.R. labs was lifeless. “The building is secure and I didn’t find anyone nearby. We may have caught a lucky break.” He stated slightly optimistic.

Cisco, who was sitting in front of several monitors, looked up at him, “So far there’s just silence on the meta-human alert channels and there’s no chatter on police radio of a sudden earthquake. But it’s only been a few minutes. We should stay on our toes for a couple of hours.”

“Well in a few hours, Oliver and the others should be here. They’ve been updated on our latest situation?” Barry asked crossing his arms.

The engineer nodded, “Mr. Diggle was informed to ‘step-on it’ by Oliver. So, they’ll probably be here in half the time if I know that man’s driving.”

“According to Captain Singh, we are still in the clear. Not a single tip has come in about an earthquake or piercing wale near S.T.A.R. You may be right son. We may have finally caught a break.” Joe stated coming in from the hallway, “But just in case, is everything still ready for Plan V?” he asked.

The Flash’s stomach immediately dropped from his stomach, with dread filling the empty space, “Yes.” he said solemnly. Plan V was their very last option and involved Barry being separated from Caitlin and their child. They set up a sealed room months ago in the middle of the particle accelerator and there was only one in, vibrating. The plan was simple, if they felt they had no way out and capture by the Organization was imminent, Barry and Wally would vibrate Caitlin and Iris into the room. If no one came for them in an hour, they would escape through a secure tunnel that led to safe house set up by Captain Singh. Curtis from Team Arrow would join them and hide out with them until the baby was born. Mr. Terrific would return to Star City with the baby, giving Barry and Caitlin’s child a chance at a real life.

Barry prayed they would never have to use it. Back when they came up with Plan V, the Organization was in the dark about Caitlin’s pregnancy and everyone believed that by this time they would all be back in their homes. But months had passed and here they were still in hiding, with the risk of being captured raising every day and a baby due in just a few short weeks. Even if they weren’t caught and could hide out until Caitlin gave birth, he knew they would still have to send their child away to Star City. If they didn’t come up with a plan, didn’t find a way to fight, Barry and Caitlin’s child would grow up without them.

“Are we sure that’s even still possible? The Organization knows about Caitlin’s pregnancy and it takes simple math to figure out when the baby would be born. As soon as Curtis gets to the border- “ 

“Cisco stop!” Joe cut the engineer off, but it was too late. They both watched as Barry drop to ground, defeated. Keeping the pregnancy secret was the only way they could keep the baby out of harm’s way, but now it was out and every plan they had to send the child away was ruined. As Cisco clearly began to point out. 

Tears began to form as he squeezed his eyes shut and his head fell into his chest, “They’re taking everything and I have done nothing to stop it. All we’ve done is prolong the inevitable.” His words were empty, without any hope. 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, “Son, you can’t think like that.” His adoptive father said gently. Barry looked up at the man who raised him, “Oliver and his friends are on their way and together we will take these men down. Because that’s all they are, men with an empty cause. They don’t fight for love, for family, for an innocent life. Not like you and me. Not like Caitlin. They may have twisted the views of the world, but we all still see the simple truth. We are still heroes and the Organization, just another bad guy trying to take what is good in this world. And what have we done with guys like that in past?”

“We took them down, together.” Barry answered, his dwindling hope beginning to build from Joe’s belief.

“I know your scared, we all are, but we can’t let that discourage us. You have to believe that together we are going to take down the Organization and its hunters. You have to believe that you and Caitlin will both be there to welcome and raise your child. Fight for that future, Barry. Run as fast and hard as you can towards it and don’t ever lose hope.” Joe finished his speech and it was exactly what the Flash needed.

Leaning over, Barry gave his father a hug, “Thank you Joe. You’re going to be the best grandpa.” he told the man, then pulled back with a large smile across his face. 

“Damn Joe. Even I was inspired by that and it also gave me an idea.” Cisco stated with enthusiasm and began to click away at the keyboard.

Joe and Barry both came to their feet and walked over to the desk, “Glad I could help, but what did I say that gave you a light bulb?” Joe asked in confusion.

“You stated it yourself, the views of world are twisted right now. We’re seen as the bad guys, even though we aren’t and the Organization is the big hero. They twisted the cities view of good and bad and turned them against us. How?” he looked up at Barry and Joe, a huge grin across his face.

Barry was lost and from the look his Joe’s face, so was he, “Um… the used Killer Frost’s attack?” he answered, unsure of where Cisco was trying to lead them.

“Yes, and it was perfectly timed. The city was revved up from the pot being stirred with reminders of the damage from S.T.A.R. labs. Every other meta-human seen was bad and what should happen when one of their heroes’ turns evil?” the man continued to push.

And it hit the Flash like ton of bricks, “They used Caitlin as a patsy. They knew who and what she was before all of this began.”

“Exactly!” Cisco shouted, “And with some good press on their end and bad press on ours, their message becomes clear. Hero or not, metas are dangerous and the only people who can help, the Organization and their hunters. Central Cities view become twisted.”

“So we just need to get the entire city back on our side…. I tried that when Killer Frost attacked the city, no one listened. How are we going to do it now that were all in hiding and the most wanted metas out there?” Barry asked trying to understand.

“We use their own technique against them. Spill their secrets. Take them down from the inside and the outside.”

“Turn the city against them by boiling the pot once more.” Joe stated.

“But we don’t have a patsy to start it all. They inform the public of everything that occurs, constant updates on metas and work for their so-called cure.” Barry pointed out.  
“Pfft. We know that’s a front and once we crack that vault, we’ll show the world, but that only take us so far. What we need is major sympathy points and we’ll use the very same patsy.” Cisco gave Barry a sly look.

“You want to use Caitlin?” Barry ask wearily.

“Well Caitlin and the baby.” He responded. Barry raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, “I read the recent reports released to public and went over Singh’s report as well. Nobody outside the Organization knows about the hunter’s latest mission. They haven’t released any information on Killer Frost carrying a child to the public or the police force.”

“How did Captain Singh get this information?” Joe asked.

“We we’re all so distracted by the fact that our greatest secret was exposed to the organization, we failed to notice how this information came into the Captain’s hands. Some stupid hunter left his phone at the Captain’s desk and with subtle snooping, he found the gruesome news.” 

“The Organization is trying to keep Central City in the dark about putting all forces on Caitlin, a woman who is carrying a child. Holy crap Cisco you are brilliant!” Barry shouted in excitement, finally catching on to the engineer’s plan. He raised his hand in the air for a high five, retuned quickly by Cisco. “When we leak to the public that the Organizing is hunting an unborn child who might not even be a meta-human…”

“It’s begins to turn their support against them. Even a half-decent person would question the man-hunt of an unborn-baby. They’ll be distracted trying to put the fire, to find the leak, all we do is slip someone through on the inside and reveal every dirty secret.” Cisco finished a huge grin across his face.

“We’re going to bring the Organization down and free us all.” Barry stated and for the first time in a while, he could see the light at the end of a very dark tunnel, “I have to talk to Caitlin.” Then flashed out the Cortex and into the medical bay.

He was welcomed by complete chaos. The monitors were blaring out in warning and the room looked like a tornado came flying through, with every piece of equipment knocked over and strewn throughout. Iris was sprawled out nearby-by, unconscious, while a very conscious Wally was trying to console Haley who was awake and crying out ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. 

Then he felt a chill go down his spine. Turning he came face to face with a full fledge Killer Frost. “Hello Flash, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love killer frost, so next chapter will be a mixture of her perspective and Caitlin's. I want to show that inner battle a bit more. But hey we have a plan! And Team Arrow here soon as well! I will try my best to update again soon, but I have 3 test next week so fingers crossed. As always kudos and reviews are welcome. They help inspire me so!


End file.
